Foxy the Pirate Fox
Foxy the Pirate Fox is a fictional character. He was created by Gilbert Martinez after being inspired by Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Fictional Character Biography Not much is revealed of Foxy's character in the game. This is the elaboration on Foxy created and provided by Gilbert. 'Origins: 1973–2014' Foxy was assembled in late 1973 by hired workers in preparation for the then-upcoming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which opened on April 1, 1974. On that day, Foxy and the other animatronics were activated. Throughout the 1970s and into the late 1980s, Foxy was the head of an attraction known as Pirate Cove. Apparently, Pirate Cove was a stage act where animatronics, led by Foxy, embarked on adventures. Interestingly enough, each act was different for every single day. Children would spectate and communicate with the animatronics whenever they needed to be asked for advice. Pirate Cove itself was open from April 1, 1974, to March 19, 1987. Foxy fell deeply in love with Chica, who was a fellow animatronic in the pizzeria, not long after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened. Foxy, however, didn't want to mention this to her because he felt she would be put off by him being a pirate, so he kept his love a secret for the next seven years. Foxy used to be a trumpeter. He did this during his days on Pirate Cove. Because of the hook on his right hand (and because the trumpet is a right-handed instrument), Foxy learned to play with the left hand. In 1984, he felt that he couldn't withhold his feelings anymore and sought for an indirect expression of love without needing to directly say that he loved her, and so he took up songwriting. He would work on his songs after hours in complete secrecy, hammering out chords on a piano used for his Pirate Cove show. This was limited, since he had only a left hand to work with, yet he still persisted. He would arrange both a piano part and a solo trumpet part for every song, since he could also play the trumpet. He would have someone else play the piano. Eventually, Chica noticed that he was playing piano chords, though she didn't say anything to him about it. Even so, she was impressed. She wouldn't ask about it until 1987. On March 3, 1987, Foxy had written a song about Chica. The song was titled "On the Onset of Love," and it was Foxy's hardest effort yet. He performed it during a halftime show during the Pirate Cove show that day. Some people loved it, while others simply hated it. They questioned whether or not a robot could even emote, let alone write a song about emotions. Some of them went the extra mile in expressing their dislike of the song. One person took Foxy's trumpet, destroyed it, froze the pieces, and put it in a soft drink. Another person took his music and shredded it before shoving the pieces up their own anus. Foxy was deeply offended and upset by this, and for the next few days his anger progressed. On the afternoon of March 19, 1987, an incident occurred within a Pirate Cove show. The show itself was going normally until the notorious "Bite of '87" happened. It was a regular Pirate Cove show, though some of the attendees were part of the audience that destroyed Foxy's trumpet. They were mocking him and his beloved song, though he tried to pay no mind to it because he was in front of children. One of the children then approached him and began to mock the song as well. When this happened, something happened inside Foxy's mind. He lost it and began to bite the boy's head. He didn't want to, yet he somehow couldn't stop himself from doing it. He ended up biting off the child's left frontal lobe, and the spectating children and parents panicked. They informed the manager, who later shut down Pirate Cove for good. It was later decided that Foxy would be deactivated during the day. The afflicted child barely survived. On that night, Foxy was depressed, confused, and angry. He was depressed most of all, because he knew he didn't mean to do anything wrong. Chica had observed the event as it happened, while Bonnie and Freddy only saw the aftermath. Chica comforted Foxy the best that she could. Foxy didn't seem to react, though he would later state that it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Hence, Chica and Foxy are close friends. He later admitted that he loved her, and that the song he wrote was meant for her. She was touched by this information. She also admitted that she cared a great deal for and loved him. Upon this knowledge, Foxy began to cry, and he embraced her. She returned the embrace. From 1987 to 2012, life returned to normal in the pizzeria. It was all routine, and the decades flew by. Foxy was left deactivated and dormant during the day for years. As the decades progressed, Foxy became more and more decrepit. His fur deteriorated over time, leaving much of his endoskeleton exposed. Foxy remained this way until the day Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down. As the years progressed, Chica and the others noticed Foxy was deteriorating, and they felt sorry for him. However, they knew they could do nothing about it without arousing concern. On August 19, 2012, a murder took place near the pizzeria. It was carried out by a group of criminals, their victims a group of three children. The criminals decided to hide the bodies inside the pizzeria, while Chica and the others hid away and pretended to lie dormant. The criminals hid the bodies inside the animatronic bodies of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie, with one body being put in each. Foxy was able to avoid this fate because he had hidden elsewhere. Because of this, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie began leaking bodily fluids during the day. Management noticed this and had the bodies removed from the animatronics, though nothing could be done about the odor due to much of the residue remaining inside the mechanism, which was extremely complex. This took a toll on the pizzeria's reputation, eventually leading to the closure of the pizzeria on August 20, 2014. '2014–2019' Not long after the pizzeria closed down, Foxy and the other animatronics were discovered by Devil Hulk and his affiliates. Sonic.exe assumed the role of commanding the animatronics under his own squadron. The animatronics were activated, and then their deactivation switches were permanently disabled. Foxy went to Devil Hulk and asked him if whether or not the Bite was his own fault. He never received an answer; instead, Foxy was placed under Sonic.exe's Squadron. Sonic.exe already had his mind on Dr. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, having months before trying and failing to kill them. Sonic.exe recognized that Stark already knew of and was terrified of Foxy. He felt that Foxy was best suited for killing them, and so he sent Foxy to kill Stark. On August 23, 2014, Foxy arrived at Banner's house (Stark was going to be spending the night there). Foxy had been told of Stark's whereabouts by Sonic.exe, since he couldn't find him at his own house. Stark had warned Banner of Foxy, since he could sense that Foxy was out to kill him, and so they managed to evade being attacked and killed by him. Foxy began growing distressed, possibly because Sonic.exe was threatening him for not killing them. He ran off later that afternoon in a vain attempt to hide. That night, Foxy was kicked out of Devil Hulk's resistance by Sonic.exe, leaving the other animatronics within the squadron. Sonic.exe informed Stark of this soon after it happened. The next afternoon, as Stark was being driven back home, Foxy followed him yet again, only it was not to kill him; he intended to merely get to know him. Stark, however, greatly distrusted Foxy and stayed hidden away in his own bedroom. Two days later, on August 27, Stark was walking to his bus stop. Foxy ran after him, and Stark tried to run away. However, Foxy caught up to him when Stark had to stop to catch his breath. He begged Foxy to leave him alone, though he still followed Stark at a distance. When Stark was returning home, Foxy met up with him and started telling him about himself. Foxy admitted to liking him, which Stark found strange; he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Nonetheless, Stark and Foxy exchanged words the entire way back home. Stark found himself feeling sorry for Foxy. When Foxy told him about his former association with Sonic.exe, Stark informed him of Devil Hulk's ultimate goal. Foxy was horrified at this information, stating that he had never been told of it when he was working under Sonic.exe. Foxy and Stark befriended, though Stark suggested for Foxy to stay away from his house out of fear that he would find him slovenly. In early September, Foxy was finally allowed into Stark's home, though he was not allowed into Stark's room for privacy reasons. He became a secondary member of the Guys. Days later, the Guardians of the Galaxy gave Foxy a new body, recognizing that Foxy's robotic body was indeed unsuitable and deteriorated beyond repair. His body remains this way throughout the ages. At about 6:59 AM PDT, on September 15, 2014, Foxy reunited with his friends Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They were the main animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The three were shocked at Foxy's new appearance, having been used to his previous robotic body. When Foxy asked them how they got there, Chica told him that they were kicked out of the Resistance because Sonic.exe deemed them "unworthy and useless pieces of scrap metal." Since the four reunited as a nervous Stark was walking to school, and since he was right next to the four of them, Foxy kindly asked them to meet up with him later on; he explained that Stark was still not ready to really meet them. The others understood. Spotting the Guardians of the Galaxy aboard their ship, Foxy called on them to make new bodies for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Rocket Raccoon exasperatedly replied, "You gotta be kidding me! More new bodies?" Nonetheless, he took the three aboard the ship. The Guardians got to work on making their new bodies as Foxy and Stark continued on their way to school. Stark worried that Golden Freddy would be one of their potential enemies and suspected that he was a high-ranking member of the Resistance, though he didn't say this out loud to Foxy. By this point, Stark had gained a good amount of trust for Foxy. On November 1, 2014, while Stark was sleeping over at Banner's house, Foxy gained control of Banner and proceeded to tell Stark the events before, during, and after the Bite of '87. When he finished, Banner had asked Stark to tell him what Foxy said, and so he did. Later, Stark added the given information to a database dedicated to his literary works. On November 5, 2014, Foxy helped Stark recreate "On the Onset of Love" using a score writer application on his phone. Stark started with a short piano lick (D-D#-G) that he was playing earlier that day and worked on it from there, with help from Foxy, before Foxy took control and wrote the trumpet part. When they were done, Stark listened to it for the first time, while Foxy had his first listen to it since March 3, 1987. Stark was nearly moved to tears, while Foxy began to cry. Stark had felt even sorrier for Foxy than ever before, destroying any of his notions of Foxy being even remotely cold and crazy and replacing them with being a misunderstood, depressed being. Foxy expressed his sincere gratitude to Stark, further strengthening their friendship. On November 11, 2014, Foxy decided to display his gratitude to Stark. On that afternoon, Foxy gave him a hug, albeit reluctantly and stating that it was very awkward. Nonetheless, Foxy expressed his thanks to Stark for both forgiving him, taking him in as a friend, and recreating his beloved 1987 song. Stark accepted this. Foxy was present during the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Foxy joined the Avengers as a secondary member. He joins them and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their efforts to thwart Devil Hulk's plans. Due to his betrayal of Devil Hulk, Foxy is under the constant threat of repatriation or annihilation. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Foxy is present during the Battle of New York City. He is aboard the Helicarrier as the attack starts, and he takes part in both shooting the turrets and using melee attacks during the whole battle. As a result, he is unable to aid in destroying the eggs when Devil Hulk is defeated. Stark later argues that Devil Hulk may not have risen again if only Foxy was able to help. In 2022, Stark upgraded Foxy's hook, upon his permission. Stark allowed him to be able to switch between a hook and a robotic hand similar to Xavier's, minus the long spikes present on Xavier's new hands. On February 28, 2032, Foxy and Xavier join a group of undercover Creepypasta and horror game characters in order to infiltrate Devil Hulk's Resistance. There, they find Devil Hulk's gargantuan throne room. They find Devil Hulk is wielding the Dark Infinity Staff, the negative form of the Infinity Staff. No one knows where the Dark Staff originated, since splitting the Staff would take more energy than the combined energies of the Omniverse and would therefore be impossible to achieve. Foxy is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Foxy serves as second in command in Grissom's freedom fighter group, called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or simply the Movement. Society in 2031 has become an oligarchy headed by Devil Hulk and his Regime. Foxy, among many others, works in society as a Worker (i.e. a slave), though he meets with the Movement in secret. Powers and Abilities *Astral projection Personality Foxy has a unique personality. In public, he is crass, overtly blunt, and standoffish. He is more than willing to go crazy or even attack a person whenever he is provoked. This leads to many people thinking of him as a psychotic sociopath. However, when away from the public eye, he shows off his true self. In actuality, he distrusts strangers, hates too much and too little attention, and is easily incensed by false accusations against him or even from strangers touching his eyepatch. Most of all, Foxy is miserably depressed. He seeks not only for trust, but also for truly close companionship; all he wants is to love and to be loved. However, he feels his past prevents him from being a deeply affectionate person, and because of this and the Bite of '87 he often regards himself as, "a monster of biblical proportions, perhaps even akin to the Kraken." He hates showing the pained side of his personality to others, though, and he tries to hide his misery whenever he can. He has only ever shown his weak side to Tony Stark and Chica. The reason for Foxy's antisocial nature comes from both the audience reaction from his performance of "On the Onset of Love" and the aftermath of the Bite, both of which occurred in March 1987. Because of these events, Foxy has grown a significant hatred of strangers. No one is sure why Foxy craves attention yet hates too much attention. Foxy claims the reason for this to be attributed to both of the 1987 events that led to his hatred towards people, while also saying that, "I'm kind of a humble sea-faring pirate. I won't kill you if you don't give me a reason to." He has stated that he feels insulted and humiliated whenever people say he committed the Bite of '87 intentionally. He sticks to his claim that it was an accident and that even he didn't know what he'd done until it was too late. While he never received a legitimate answer from Devil Hulk about whether or not the Bite was his fault, Foxy has reached a consensus that Devil Hulk was indeed responsible for making him eat the child's left frontal lobe. He has based these convictions based on evidence provided by Bruce Banner on November 1, 2014. Despite his arguably volatile personality, Foxy does express real likes and dislikes, like anyone else would. Foxy's deepest passion is for Chica. He fell deeply in love with her not long after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened on April 1, 1974. Foxy, however, didn't want to mention this to her because he felt she would be put off by him being a pirate, so he kept his love a secret. He took up songwriting in 1984 and composed a song for Chica on March 3, 1987, which he then played that day. After the Bite of '87, Foxy stopped writing songs; he had finally directly confessed his love to Chica, beginning a close relationship with her that still continues today. Foxy's second-deepest passion is for pizza. His friends Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all like pizza as well, though Foxy likes it most of all. He is always ready to eat entire boxes of pizza without worrying about gaining weight, thanks to his metabolism. His favorite pizzas are those with plenty of meat and cheese. Foxy's most deep-seeded hate is reserved for clowns, regardless if they are evil or not. He has these sentiments even if his friends accompany him. Whenever he sees a clown, Foxy is very quick to attack the clown or clowns in a very brutal way. As he does this, he usually shouts, "Who's laughing now, you goddamn psycho child molesters?!" Because of this, Foxy's friends try desperately not to have Foxy around clowns or even to hear them being mentioned; even mentioning clowns causes a reaction from Foxy. It is unknown why Foxy hates clowns so much, even to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy never gives a clear answer as to why he hates clowns. Whenever Foxy intends to be threatening, he raises his eyepatch to show both of his eyes, stands his fur on end to make himself appear larger, and begins growling. He also stares into the eyes of the person he intends to threaten. If the message doesn't quite reach the threatened person, he will react by attacking the person; otherwise, he will stop growling, lower his fur, and blankly glare at the person while saying, "That's what I thought." He then returns to his normal behavior. One of the dangers of Foxy's personality is that he can sometimes be very harsh and cruel, even to his friends (excluding Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie). He can sometimes snap and start shouting at people, occasionally mocking them if they cry. This is only when he's in a bad mood or when he's angry. He doesn't mean to do this, though, and he always apologizes for it every time. Foxy's voice is described as sounding like a mix of both Trevor Philips and the Dream Phone from Board James' Dream Phone review. He also habitually over-enunciates his R's if they are at the end of words and uses occasional pirate lexicon and early modern English in his speech. These habits are absent when he is angry. No one knows why. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Council of the Stars **S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Guardians of the Galaxy **The Avengers ***The Guys 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance **Sonic.exe Quotes 'Normal' "People can be real assholes, and I don't deal with assholes." "Let's be honest, guys; that was the best treatment you're ever gonna get. Thank me later." "Let old Cap'n Foxy show you how it's all said and done, matey." "Oh, don't you worry, matey; I'm a doctor!" "You ever seen a pirate fox kill a man? Would you like to? Do you want to?" "You seem like the kind of person I'd normally be killing, but I'll spare you the suffering." "I think I love you. Let's party for a little bit." "Do I scare you, matey? Sorry, I can't help that." "I'll just sit back here and spare you the torture of being near me." "I may be scary, but that's just me bad day showing through." "Do I make you uneasy? I'm doing a good job, then." "There just isn't a market for unemployed pirate foxes like myself. That's bullshit." "Just a fair warning: I tend to lash out at people who don't fuck off when I tell them to." "Hey, you. I'm hungry. Go make me a sandwich before I make one out of your face. Now." "Come here. Give me a hug." "I'm not left-handed; I'm just right-hooked." 'Angry' "Come over here so I can fucking kill you!" "Don't make me impale you!" "I will eat your goddamn heart out of your chest!" "Come on! Someone speak to me? Please? Fucking hell!" "Die already! Just die!" "You asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" "You wanna stop being annoying, or am I gonna have to use force?" "I WILL EAT YOU!" "You better not be fucking with me, or so help me I'll murder your sanity!" "God-fucking-''dammit'', you're a nuisance!" "You make my stomach churn..." "I fucking hate you!" "PLEASE FUCK OFF!" "I'm so compelled to murder you right now..." 'When Confronted about the Bite of '87' "'Twas an accident. Now fuck off!" "Ye act as though I meant to eat the lad's brains." "Go do as I've done, then be stowed away for 27 years and see if ye don't go crazy." "I'm not a psychopath. A psychopath doesn't feel guilty for nearly killing a lad; I do." "I wish I could see that poor lad now so that I could say that I'm sorry." "I said it was an accident! What, are you deaf?" "SAY IT WAS INTENTIONAL ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I WILL SKULL-FUCK YOU!" "Those scalawags thought I was the problem. They only stowed me away to appease the lubbers who sought for me head. I hated them for doing that, and only Chica seemed to fully understand. Freddy and Bonnie felt bad for me, too, but Chica felt bad for me most of all. In all honesty, 'twas the nicest deed any matey of mine has ever done for me. 'Tis wherefore she and I remained close since 1987, and nothing can ever change that." 'Crazy' "Oh, why are you running away from me? I just wanna play!" "What big teeth I have? Aye, the better to eat you with!" "I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my DICK!" "I'm gonna do something I never thought I'd be able to do! Wanna guess what?" "Oh-ho-''ho'', the things I'm gonna do to you!" "Come play with me! Don't leave me lonely!" "Look at me! Whadja expect?" "You wanna party? Oh, I'll give you a party!" "You can run, but I can run faster!" "I need a playmate!" "Let's play!" "Hi, buddy! My name's Foxy! Allow me to introduce you to my hook!" "Come on, doctor! Don'tcha think I have some pretty pearly whites?" "I wanna play with you!" "Good God, I love you!" Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 'In Film' *''Last Action Sci-Fi Thriller'' — May 21, 2015 Gallery Foxy.png|Foxy's normal appearance. Foxy the Pissed Off Pirate Fox (detail).png|Foxy when he's angry. Crazy Foxy (detail).png|Foxy when he's crazy. Never Touch Foxy's Eyepatch (Page 1 of 6).png|Foxy yells at Grissom for taking his eyepatch. Foxy Hates Clowns.png|Foxy displays his deep hatred of clowns. Remembering 1987.png|Foxy during a flashback of the Bite of '87. Sad_Foxy.png|Foxy as he really is. Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:Former Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance